destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
ATME Nikolai Weaving
Description Brief Summary: Nikolai is a Navissian of medium height and raven-dark hair, with a smile to turn stone to flesh. His regalia could hold in a court of lower nobles, though they'd be quick to judge of his indigo-feathered, scarlet-eyed friend perched upon his shoulder. -- -- Appearance: Black eyes, black hair, and pale skin that betrays a sailor's color. Tufts of silken cloth erupt from the open neckpiece of his overcoat and sleeves. Gold buttons and threaded lining decorate his torso and the sash that runs across its breadth. The sash separates his pearly white shirt cloth from his baggy trousers, a dark green and made of a tougher material than his coat. They seem to provide some amount of defense from any swing that might make its way to harm him, though their pristine quality makes it hard to believe this man's been in any sort of fight recently. In fact, everything about the man seems to avoid conflict: his smile, his smooth hands and preciously glass chin. There's a look in his slanted, dark eyes, though. A child's wishes, a man's dreams, in them one can find an insatiable sense for adventure. -- -- Greatest Strength: A silver tongue and a sparkling eye gives Nikolai a rare charm that attracts men and women alike. -- -- Greatest Weakness: Relying on the fortune of the future, Nikolai often lacks the ability to plan and relies on improvised action. -- -- Distinguishing Features: His irises are so dark, it seems as though he only has pupils and corneas to see the world. His clothing is strangely prim and proper to do battle with. -- -- Details: SAIL ooooooo *doo-doo da doo-doo da doo, doo, doo-da-doo-da* -- -- -- Spells/Abilities -- Tame (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Major+Minor Action - Beastmaster Variable Cost - Ranged Ability (3 Range) If the beastmaster uses MP to cast this ability, it is considered a Ranged Spell Ability. Allows the beastmaster to tame wild beasts and grants them a starting beast companion. The beastmaster may spend FP or MP to apply an equal amount of fatigue damage to a target tameable beast; if the beast is knocked out it becomes tamed by the beastmaster; if a beast is not knocked out while it is being tamed, all of its fatigue is restored and the taming is unsuccessful. Not all beasts are tameable and some beasts may require additional abilities to tame; a beastmaster must be of equal or higher level to the beast they are attempting to tame; a beastmaster may not use a beast companion of a higher level than their own; beast companion's gain experience at the same rate as their masters; the beastmaster may only have one active beast companion at a time. A beastmaster must make a Charisma roll higher than any individual attribute of the beast they are attempting to tame; they may make one roll for each Tame attempt. The beastmaster's beast companions gain +4 attribute points to spend each level. This effect requires a Minor Action each turn to continue taming, but requires a Major+Minor Action to spend FP or MP towards taming. -- Mana (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires no Magic) Passive Effect - Specialist Grants the specialist with a pool of mana; allows the casting of spells from a single Gamut of magic after level 5. This ability may be considered either Mana or Mana for unlocking spells, but not both. Restores +1 Mana every other turn of combat. The specialist may learn a spell in addition to this ability at level 5. -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the beastmaster to use Medium Armor. -- Dodge (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Major Action - Finesse N/A - Self-Targeting Ability +2 DR If the specialist has already failed a Dodge Roll this turn, make another Dodge Roll. If the specialist has learned Into Cover they may use both Dodge and Into Cover as a single Major Action on the same turn at the cost of 2 FP. -- Shot (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires an equipped archery weapon and ammunition) Major Action - Marksmanship 3 FP - Attack Ability Make an attack roll. +1d8/2 damage for the attack. -- Pitching (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Passive Effect - Marksmanship Attacks made with, penalties, bonuses, and requirement checks for throwing weapon attacks are classified as archery weapon attacks. Attack abilities that would typically require a .5h-1.5h melee or polearm, blade or piercing weapon may also be made using throwing weapons, when used at melee range. Also adds an additional +1 to all Athletics rolls made for throwing. Renames Arrow to Pitch if the skill is used for a throwing weapon rather than an archery weapon. -- Touch (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Minor Action - Beastmaster 2 FP or MP - Melee Ability If the beastmaster uses MP to cast this ability, it is considered a Melee Spell Ability. Allows the beastmaster to spend additional FP or MP to restore an equal amount of HP or FP to their active beast companion. -- Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Cunning Adds +1 damage to all attacks made with .5H weapons. -- Intellect (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Mana or Mana) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the beastmaster to cast spells utilizing their beast companion's INT as if it were their own. Also allows the beastmaster to use their MP to pay for their beast companion's abilities; even if the beast companion's ability would typically require FP, the beastmaster may use their MP to pay it's cost. If the beastmaster and their beast companion are bonded by a Pact, the beast companion receives an additional +2 INT. -- Idol (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Mana or Mana) Major+Minor Action - Beastmaster 15 MP - Melee Spell Ability Transforms the beastmaster's active beast companion into a miniature figurine. Allows the beastmaster to have up to three tamed beast companions, but only allows them to utilize one at a time; the beastmaster can trade their beast companions while they are idols but only another beastmaster may utilize the idols effectively. -- Wind (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana) Minor Action - Aeromancy 1 MP - Melee Spell Ability Conjures a breeze that can be used to move light objects, put out small fires, dry surfaces, or debuff Burned and Chilled effects; the red mage may move their target up to 1 range in any direction, if used to move a character this spell costs 3 MP instead of its regular cost. If the red mage has learned Lift they may use this ability as if it were a ranged spell ability with 3 range and an additional +1 range at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc. INT. This effect lasts for one round or until the end of its immediate use outside of combat. -- Flash (Requires Level 1 Sorcerer) (Requires Mana, Wind) Minor Action - Aeromancy 4 MP - Ranged Spell Ability (3 Range) Adds a Blinded spell buff to the target that {prevents the target from making ranged attacks and using ranged abilities outside of melee range and receiving visual cues or commands.} Lasts for one of the target's turns; this effect doesn't stack. -- Meditation Major Action - Specialist No Cost - Self-Targeting Ability This ability can only be used immediately after combat resolves; this ability can only be used per combat resolution. Restores 1d3 fatigue or mana, plus an additional 1d3 fatigue or mana at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc INT. -- -- Sprint Major Action - Specialist 1 FP - Movement Ability Moves 2 spaces, plus an additional space at 10, 30, 50, 70, etc DEX. This ability costs an additional +1 FP for each turn it is used after being used in the previous turn; this effect stacks. -- -- Stealth Minor Action - Specialist 1 FP - Self-Targeting Ability Make a Subterfuge roll to determine the the specialist's stealthiness, to successfully become or maintain stealth the warrior must roll higher than a Perception roll from any enemies or suspecting targets within 5 range; this roll must be passed each turn the warrior is within 5 range of any enemies or suspecting targets. While in stealth, the specialist may not be targeted by abilities if the abilities' users can't perceive the stealth specialist. When making an attack from stealth, the specialist gains an additional level of advantage. An attack may not be made on the same turn as a specialist becomes stealth. {This ability can't be used on the same turn damage is taken, after being the target of an offensive skill, while in melee range of an enemy, or on a turn after breaking stealth.} {Making any action or being targeted by the action of another character breaks stealth}, unless explicitly stated; the only exceptions to this rule are basic movement, changing equipment, and using items. -- -- Grapple Major Action - Specialist No Cost - Melee Ability Make an Athletics roll against a Fortitude roll from the target; if the specialist's roll is higher than that of their target, they successfully grapple them and the target receives a Restrained buff that {prevents all movement, Sprint, Charge, Into Cover actions and any other actions or effects that would move the target by non-magical means, the buff also prevents the target from communicating through normal means, adds advantage to any attacks made against the target and adds overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made by the target. While grappling, the specialist receives overwhelming disadvantage to all attacks made against a target other than the Restrained target. This ability does not break Stealth, if the target is successfully grappled. This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- Kick Major Action - Specialist No Cost - Melee Attack Ability Make an attack roll. Deals unarmed blunt damage to health or fatigue but {receives no damage bonuses from equipped weapons.} -- -- Sentry Major+Minor Action - Specialist No Cost - Attack Ability Make an attack roll against the first hostile target that enters attack range of the specialist before the specialist's next turn; this ability may only be used if no hostile targets are already in attack range. -- -- Inventory -- and Water x 1 -- Torch x 2 Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions or to ignite a flammable object. Deals fire damage. -- Rope Miscellaneous - Other Equip 3 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to ascend or descend, if attached to a point or object; may be used to tie up characters or objects, if they are unconscious, inanimate, grappled, or consenting. -- Broom 1.5H Blunt Weapon - Left/Right Hand 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity +0 Damage Deals blunt damage. Effective cleaning implement. -- Lamp Miscellaneous -Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 12 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity May be used to provide vision in the dark up to 3 range in all directions, may safely be placed on burnable objects or may be broken to ignite them; requires a source of fire to light. Deals fire damage; breaks on attack, coating the target in burning oil. -- Soap Miscellaneous - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip 20 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity May be used to clean or slick a surface; smells extra fancy. -- Limes Consumable - 1 Portion 3 Florins - Common Rarity Provides a bonus of +2 Initiative for one day; prevents ailments from long travel at sea. -- Honey Consumable - 1 Portion 12 Florins - Uncommon Rarity Provides a bonus of +5 Initiative for one day; prevents discontent. -- Potion x 2 Consumable - 1 Flask 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +15 HP when used; one flask is consumed when used -- Potion Consumable -1 Flask 12 Florins - Common Rarity Restores +15 MP when used; one flask is consumed when used. -- of Pandora A royal purple background adorned with three falling rose petals -- -- -- Beast Companion Appearance: Violet and indigo feathers, to cover his form above. From below, tongues of a golden-brown hue can be seen to poke through from his otherwise sheen appearance. Gray feet, black claws and beak. The bird, though foreboding, is immaculate with not a feather out of place. -- -- Details: HAIL BALKOTH (that's so metal) -- Abilities: Flying Damage Finesse Bonus of +4 HP and another +4 HP at level 5, 10, 15 etc. {Penalty to stats.} Level 5 Unlocks: Taunt Minor Action - Beast 1 FP - Ranged Ability (8 Range) This ability costs an additional +1 FP, when used as an interrupt. Adds a Taunted buff that forces the target enemy to {target the beast if they make an attack in their next turn, or to change targets to the beast for their current attack, if used as an interrupt.} This effect lasts for one turn; this effect doesn't stack. -- _________________________________________________________________________________________________ Appearance: She is greyscale uniform. She is a shimmering blur where the light fails to reach below. Often mistaken to have a crimson tone, the blood in the water scribes her signature. -- -- Details: Nom. -- Abilities: Damage Finesse Deals damage with DEX instead of STR. Smelling Bonus of +1 DEX and another +1 DEX at level 5, 10, 15 etc. Charge -- --